


You Always Tip the Maid

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marine Corps days, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time in a cheap motel turned into two, three, and before they knew it, they hopelessly gave into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Tip the Maid

**Author's Note:**

> So in recent developments, I've become a shameless Miloe shipper. The end.

It happens to them when they have an overnight pass to leave base, and they take off in the Challenger. They feel it hang in the thick, South Carolina air – the crackle, the need. The afternoon thunderstorm is rolling in, and you’re already dripping in sweat, so why not check into a cheap motel, strip the bed of all but the bottom sheet, and feel slick, rippled skin on taut, hair-lined skin?

Miles is driving in silence, chewing on his bottom lip in agitation. He’s always nervous about their secret rendezvous, not because he thinks any of the other Marines will find out. It’s clear that Miles and Bass are best friends – that they do everything together. No one thinks twice about them disappearing and reappearing. No one wonders if they’ve slept together, because they sleep together all the time on tour. Long before they’d ever fucked, they’d showered together, pissed and shat together, and jacked off together all in the presence of other Marines doing the same damn things. Miles is just troubled because his need for Bass is powerful enough to consume him, and he’s afraid he can never, ever get enough, when he already gets so little.

Things had changed abruptly for them one night, when they’d gone off base, gotten hopelessly plastered, and crashed in a Super 8. Miles had thought Bass was passed out and began quietly stroking himself, angled away from Bass in the bed. But it wasn’t working – he wasn’t finishing. Miles kept losing his erection from all the booze. After nearly 30 minutes of this, Bass’s calloused hand, dripping with spit, reached around from behind Miles’s ass and into his boxer shorts. Miles’s brain told him – fuck, this is wrong, but his dick jolted in Bass’s fingers like they were electrodes. He and Bass were so close in every way that Miles honestly didn’t even think about it as sex. He thought about it as…help.

The harder Bass pulled on Miles’s dick, the more Miles gave in, finally leaning back against his best friend’s muscular chest and closing his eyes. He’d never smelled Bass like this – the aroma of sex, of desire. Oh, he’d inhaled the sweat many times, the putrid socks, the reeking boxers. He’d never thought until this moment just how good Bass could smell steeped in his own juices.

“Uh,” Miles groaned, and before he had time to even think about what he was doing, he spat in his own hand and reached backward down Bass’s shorts to the velvety skin beneath. Sure, Miles had been curious about Bass’s dick before. He’s stolen a glance or two in the shower. It was a good-looking cock – a nice size but not beastly – plump, pink, perfect really. 

“Jesus,” Bass whispered very close to Miles’s ear, as Miles traced his rough fingers around the ridge of the penis’s head, at last arriving at and caressing its slit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Bass gasping. Bass coming undone. So goddamn sexy. 

Miles was getting close, too. He licked his lips and leaned forward into the pumping of Bass’s hand. Bass twisted and just swiped the head, and Miles pulsed what seemed an inordinate quantity of come all over Bass’s hand.

“Yeah,” Bass encouraged, which made Miles convulse several more times and bury his face backwards into the soap and sweat of Bass’s armpit.

Miles caught his breath and then turned around to face Bass, which felt one hundred times more intimate than what they were just doing, but oh the fuck well. Bass’s hand was dripping with Miles’s come, and he hadn’t even bothered to wipe it off. Miles pulled Bass’s dick all the way out of the black boxer briefs so he could see it. He had no idea how much he wanted to look at it until he took it out. Bass strained harder and harder in his grip, and finally, Miles decided to try something on Bass that Miles liked when he masturbated. He reached just under Bass’s balls and slid a wet finger over Bass’s asshole, pulsing it against the tight entrance. That was it for Bass – his beautiful dick streamed come upward onto Miles’s chest and Bass’s own chiseled stomach.

Neither man was sure what this meant for him, so in an instant, they both rolled over to opposite sides of the bed and went to sleep.

That was their first time. And later Miles was forced to admit to himself that it had indeed been sex. They’d done it several times since, and Miles was amazed to learn that he loved the feeling of that cock he so admired inside of him. That he’d even beg for it, if required. Even if he’d fantasized about sleeping with men before, he’d never had the guts to dream of bottoming. As it turned out, he couldn’t get enough of it.

Miles sees an Express Inn and pulls over.

Bass eyes him without turning his face. “I thought we were going to a bar.”

“Feel like skipping that part” is all Miles says. Miles is suddenly aware of why Bass might be discomfited. No booze means they’re in complete control of themselves – that Miles is suggesting they have reached the point in their relationship where he wants to make love, not fuck hard and pass out, pretending that nothing happened. Part of this development is because it’s been ages since they’ve had an off-base pass – nearly two months. Miles even caught Bass ogling him at the urinals yesterday and actually got a little nervous that someone would notice.

Miles loses his nerve, thinking maybe Bass doesn’t feel the same way – just wants to booze up and fuck. “I can drive on,” he offers, beginning to turn the wheel, but Bass lays a heavy hand on his thigh.

“No. I want you just like this.” Bass flashes his white teeth, and Miles has to take a moment to will his dick to wait until they have some privacy.

“Ok?” Bass inclines his head curiously.

Miles takes a deep breath. “Yep, just need to hold it together for check in.”

Bass chuckles.

When they enter their room, and Miles drops the keys on the table with a clatter, Bass forcibly shoves Miles through the door with his body. As soon as Miles hears the click of the door safely concealing them, he leans back and rubs against Bass’s zipper with his ass.

Bass groans needily. “Miles, could you be a little more enthusiastic? I’m not sure you want me.” Bass gently pushes Miles away to begin undressing, unbuttoning buttons, unzipping zippers. Miles again feels a pang of doubt that maybe he wants Bass more than he is wanted in return, but Bass adds: “Miles. Don’t be a fucking tease. Take off your pants so I can see the glorious dick I almost snatched out of your hands yesterday at the goddamn toilets. Your ridiculous hotness is going to be my undoing, and we’ll both get jumped for it.”

Miles tears his eyes away from the incredibly formed muscles of Bass’s torso to remove his garments, trying to determine exactly how he wants to see Bass come, which (if he is honest) is pretty much how he expends most of his mental space these days. Miles has bent over to finish removing his pants, and swiftly Bass makes the choice for them both, trailing wet, slippery fingers down Miles’s butt crack toward his pucker.

“God, seeing you bent over like this…I’m going to fuck you now.”

All of the doubts from earlier fall away, and Miles remains frozen with his hands on the bed, staring at his fingers splayed out on the cheap, absurdly flowery duvet, waiting for the familiar fingers to enter him. Maybe Miles imagined spending more time twisting tongues, rubbing dick against dick, but now he’s lost all will for foreplay and just wants the blunt of Bass’s cock to push him open. Miles seizes his own penis and entangles it in his fingers. Bass reaches around to pry away Miles’s grip.

“Uh-uh. Gonna fuck you first and then suck on you.”

Miles groans. It’s not a protest, just impatience. “Then stop talking and get on with it.” 

Bass laughs and leans his cheek against the side of Miles’s sweaty face. “If you get agitated, it’s just going to take longer.” He pushes his palm against Miles’s sphincter several times to loosen it. “God, you have a pretty ass. I’m going to fuck it into oblivion.”

Bass buries one of his fingers up to the first knuckle, and Miles clenches down, biting his lip.

“Alright. Easy.” Bass gently gathers Miles’s body and ushers him to the ground. Miles gets on all fours, his half-hard dick dangling. Miles feels the warmth of Bass disappear for a moment, and just when Miles is about to complain, he hears the familiar unclicking of a bottle top. With one hand, Bass smears lubricant onto Miles’s penis, squeezing on the shaft and dipping down toward the balls. With the other hand he soothes Miles’s sphincter. The muscles ease, and Miles pants, “Ok.”

Bass releases Miles’s now throbbing dick and enters him centimeter by centimeter. Bass buries himself until he’s up against Miles’s prostate, which Miles confirms by gasping and catching himself from a near collapse of his arms. Bass locks his hands onto Miles’ lean torso and finds a vigorous rhythm that sends Miles lunging forward with each thrust. They’re both in prime shape, though, so Miles can resist enough to keep them locked into doggy style. Bass quickly loses composure and grinds himself as deep as possible into Miles, whispering, “Jesus, oh, fuck.”

Miles is getting overwhelmed by nerve endings, and he’s not sure how much longer he can support them on his arms. He pushes back into Bass so that he’s practically sitting in Bass’s lap and presses his face against Bass’s cheek. From this angle, the sex is so deep it makes Miles whimper, and Bass completely encircles him with his arms.

Bass pulses come into him.

It’s always a very odd sensation when Bass pulls back out of Miles’s dripping ass. Nothing makes Miles feel more vulnerable. He eases off of Bass and lies down on his back on the floor. Bass rests his body on top of Miles, cheek to chest. Miles runs his fingers through Bass’s damp, golden curls. He hears his friend mumble, “I love you.” It’s so quiet, so surreal that Miles isn’t sure it happened. Miles has been worried all day that perhaps Bass is less into their tryst than he is but now an admission of love? On one hand, of course they love each other. They’re best friends, brothers. But on the other hand, this is different, and a knot forms in Miles’s stomach. He’s afraid he doesn’t know how to say it back, if indeed he didn’t imagine it in the first place.

“It’s ok, Miles. I know.” Bass reaches a finger down to trace the prominent vein running the length of Miles’s dick. It jumps.

Bass slides down Miles’s body and gently engulfs the cock’s head with his mouth. Miles’s whole body convulses. As Bass’s lips work Miles, Bass also reaches around to the still dripping hole to spread some of his come over Miles’s balls, massaging them. Miles’s body twists in on itself, and he’s done – past the point of anxiety over the new development in their relationship, past the point of anything except orgasming. He pulses into Bass’s mouth, and Bass takes as much in as he can before turning to the side and spitting it onto the carpet. Bass has his hand splayed on Miles’s chest, and Miles reaches down to kiss the fingers.

Miles has slept with women before, and they never seem to understand this part: that orgasms loosen men’s lips.

“Bass. Love you too.” 

Miles lifts his head up briefly to catch sight of his lover, who is smiling back up at him, utterly debauched in a puddle of come. There’s another pool of it beneath Miles’s buttocks on the green, paisley rug, and Miles thuds his head back down to earth. Damn, they’ve made a mess. This is why they always leave an extra tip for the maid on the nightstand.

 


End file.
